Recollection
by iNvIsAbLe.inkblood
Summary: Theodora never again showed any signs of Goodness and was content playing the part of her sister's puppet. She was wicked through and through, and would never attempt to reclaim the life she once had. Or so we thought. A Wicked Sister's one shot- an exchange that could have possibly occurred between the two.


_**AN:**__**This is my first Oz: The Great and Powerful fanfiction. I have legitimately seen this movie once a week since its release- yeah. I like it that much.**_

_**So, anyways, this is not my doing. Well, I wrote it, but it wasn't really my idea. I wrote this for a friend of mine who will remain nameless. She had an issue with Theodora after she ate the apple- she was disappointed that she never… "relapsed" back to her old self. So, I wrote her this, to explain why we never witnessed something like that. It isn't very good, and there are probably a few errors still in here somewhere, but what the hell. It was fun to create.**_

_**And, to that friend who this was written for, your reaction was drop-dead PERFECT. It's what sold me to put this up online, so thanks for that! I fixed that "limps" thing to. :) And I am more than excited to see what YOU come up with as a retaliation of sorts. ;)**_

_**Enjoy. **_

**Recollection**

Evanora stood at the open windows of her bedroom and watched her younger sister return from Glinda's Castle. The green witch appeared to be taking her sweet time while flying on what appeared to be a smoking broomstick, of all things, and it was making Evanora impatient.

When her sister finally _did _make it back inside, she landed and began to storm off, away from the elder witch without saying a single word or even turning to look at her.

"Just a moment- where do you think you're going?" Evanora called. Theodora did not respond, but stopped in her tracks.

"What happened back there? Did you find them? What did the Wizard say- what did _Glinda _say?"

Theodora stood there for a moment and kept her gaze away from her sister. Finally, she croaked out,

"You should have seen her."

Evanora, confused and irritated, snapped back,

"Well what does that mean?"

The younger witch spun around, and Evanora could now see the multiple burn marks that streaked across her cheeks. Her sister had been…crying?

"You should have seen her!" Theodora nearly screamed. "The way she cared for him, for his safety, for her people's safety, and not once had she ever thought to protect herself! Her goodness put us to shame, and made us look _weak!_"

"Sister-"

"I could have been like her! I know that now, and I should have known it then! She was never wicked! She was never vain, never afraid, never anything like us; like _me!" _Theodora let out a shriek as a tear fell from her eyes and rushed down her cheek. Evanora reached out to "comfort" her sibling, but was reject immediately

"No!" The green witch drew back immediately and took in a shaky breath in an effort to calm herself down. "You have made me selfish and a monster. I will not…pretend to have a hand in the destruction of my home! I am not your _puppet _Evanora-"she threw her broom to the ground and looked up at her sister in disgust, "and I am not wicked."

Just then, Theodora felt an alarming sensation in the left side of her chest. It was almost as if someone had punched her- but not in hopes of hurting her. It did not sting, it did not burn, but she could feel it. It radiated throughout her body for many moments, and then it happened again.

Her hand flew to the spot where she had felt it and stayed there, waiting, waiting, until-

"Oh Sweet Oz!" Theodora cried. The sensation occurred again, then again, then again, until it became regular and Theodora could _feel_ it.

"I have a heart!" She exclaimed, shooting her sister a sly look out of the corner of her eye. "I have a heart!"

The elder witch was stunned. How in Oz's name had her sister overcome her power? How was she bypassing what the apple had done? _How had her heart been restored?_

Theodora looked at Evanora from across the room, determination in her usually dark eyes.

"I will fight for Oz, for Glinda, and for my own goodness, even if it means fighting against you." With that, the younger witch began to leave the room.

It was too late for that silly little girl to change her mind now. Evanora couldn't stand against Glinda alone; not in front of the Wizard and his admirers. She needed an edge, a fear factor, and that's what her sister was supposed to be.

That's what her sister was _going _to be.

In a moment of panic, fear, and desperation, Evanora lifted her hand and expelled her magic from her fingers. The green bolts that extended through her nails sparked across the room and struck Theodora, causing the green witch to scream in shock and collapse onto the floor.

For a moment, the elder witch was stunned by her own sudden actions. She had never imagined it would come to _this- _torturing her own baby sister to get control of a land that really, was never "rightfully" hers in the first place. But as soon as that thought entered her mind, Evanora shoved it out and snapped back into character.

"Oh, you poor, naïve thing." The Wicked Witch cooed as her sister writhed on the floor in pain. "You've fallen for his tricks again, haven't you? You still believe there's hope for you…well…I can fix that."

Evanora kneeled down and watched coldly as her sister struggled to sit up. Just as Theodora turned to look at her, the elder witch grabbed her jaw and held her there at eye level. Theodora struggled against the grip, but remained too weak to truly fight back.

"You believe you still have a heart? You believe the Wizard and _Glinda _will still take you back?"

The green witch began to fight for her breath as her sister's slim hand moved from her jaw down to her neck, cutting off her air almost completely. Evanora grinned devilishly and produced another green apple from behind her back. How or when her sister had conjured that was completely beyond Theodora, but it didn't matter.

"I can change all of that." Evanora whispered. "I can make you feel nothing all over again, and I can _make _you my puppet." She held the apple between her lips and her sisters and faked a look of concern.

"Don't you want that, sister? To live a life never having to deal with heart break again? To live life cloaked in a beautiful wickedness?" Evanora reverted her look back to a smile and pressed the apple to Theodora's mouth. "I think you do."

In one swift movement, Evanora constricted her sister's throat, forcing Theodora to open her lips, and shoved the apple between her teeth. Unwillingly, the green witch clamped her jaw down and swallowed a large bite of the fruit whole. She immediately started chocking when Evanora let her go- from both lack of air, and the piece of apple that was currently lodged in her throat.

Somewhere in her pitiful excuse for a heart, Evanora felt a twang of guilt as she watched her sister struggle to breathe. No, it should never have come to this. Never should she have so low as to employ her sister's pain for her own purposes.

But it was too late now. And pain was all too necessary for her goals.

After gasping and choking and gasping again, Theodora finally managed to swallow the soul-killing piece of fruit. As soon as she did, her head began spinning rapidly and her limbs felt unstable.

"You monster." She whispered, and that was all she said before she became completely limp and fell to the ground. Her skull landed with a disturbingly loud _thump _on the cold emerald floors.

Evanora towered over her sister, awaiting some form of second transformation like the one that had occurred this morning. Perhaps this time her sister would turn purple or grow a pair of wings.

The Wicked Witch was almost disappointed when she realized nothing serious had changed. Her sister's twisted features remained, along with the discoloration of her skin, although the fresh burns from her tears vanished, as if they had never occurred. But that was all she could see.

After another moment or two, Theodora began to stir. Evanora held her breath, waiting to see if the younger witch held any memory of what had just occurred.

With a moan, Theodora asked, "What happened?"

Evanora quickly replied, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Pausing to think, the green witch answered, "Flying away from that bastard man and his 'pet' Glinda."

Evanora let out a personal sigh of relief. Nothing- Theodora remembered _nothing _of her sudden return to goodness, or of Evanora's deeds against her. Her heart had died again. And Evanora's plans were safe.

"You flew in too low through the window." The elder witch lied. "Your broom caught on the sill and flung you onto the floor. You've been unconscious since."

Theodora ran her hand across her face, rubbed her eyes and accepted Evanora's answer. The Wicked Witch smiled at this.

There would be no memory, no remembrance, and no salvation of Theodora's broken heart. The recollection of goodness would never exist.


End file.
